Summer Sweetheart
by InuXKags
Summary: Kagome Higurashi and her three best friends are finally on summer vacation, but their exciting plans are ruined by their parents. The four girls are forced to go to Shikon Camp for the whole summer. What can possibly happen in three months?
1. A Funfilled Summer Not

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Yup, you guessed it . . . I got a donkey for Columbus Day!! lol, just kidding. But I did put up another story. I came up with the idea during summer vacation because it's summer and . . . Well, actually, that's pretty much it. Anyway! Please read and R&R!**

**A Funfilled Summer . . . Not**

_Tick . . . tick . . . tick . . ._

The seconds on the clock hanging on the blank white wall were slowly ticking by. Much too slow for Kagome Higurashi's liking.

The math teacher was babbling endlessly about the tips for a safe summer, just like all the other adults that had a job in this house of education.

Kagome sighed as she mindlessly twirled a lock of black hair around her finger. Her silky, ebony hair was loose today as usual, and the ends flowed at her waist. She desperately wanted to be free from this educational torture, and jump on a plane to depart from her hometown, Tokyo, to the famous Los Angeles in America.

A note abruptly slipped under her hands, taking Kagome by surprise. Under the desk, she quietly unfolded it with care. It read:

_Hey, ready for LA?_

Kagome looked to her right and smiled at her best friend, Rin. Kagome had three best friends. Their names were Ayame, Sango, and Rin.

Rin, the youngest of the girls, was the childish girl. She had the innocent brown eyes that you couldn't get mad at, black hair that stopped mid-back, and she loves to wear dresses whenever she gets the chance. Even if she was fifteen years old, Rin would squeal with joy when she sets her eyes on a merry-go-round.

Ayame just turned sixteen in May, and she was the hopeless romantic girly girl of the group. She was a wolf demon with straight auburn hair nearly always up in pigtails. Her eyes were a piercing emerald color that sparkled when the sun hit it just right. Ayame would always love to go shopping and gossip whenever the girls had spare time.

Sango, the oldest of the girls, was a demonslayer and the tomboy of the group. The athletic Sango loved to play sports, but she was gorgeous. She wore hot pink eyeshadow that really brought out her coffee eyes, and she had straight brown hair that ended at her hips. Sango usually never understands her friends' personalities about certain things since she is the logical type of girl.

Last, but definitely not least, was Kagome, the outgoing girl. She loves to have fun, and she likes to talk and help people. The young miko had glossy, midnight hair and flawless creamy skin. Her best physical characteristic was her chocolate eyes, always so cheerful and heartwarming. Or, as Rin puts it, the chicken soup for your cold heart. **'**

Currently, the four girls have been saving up their allowances to spend their summer vacation at Los Angeles. Immediately after the last day of sophomore year, the group of schoolgirls planned to go straight to Kagome's house to make their reservations for the hotel and plane ticket.

"One more minute," Ayame whispered, keeping her eyes glued to the clock. By now, all the students were watching the clock, counting down the seconds before the final bell will ring.

Kagome focused her attention on the ticking device above the teacher's head. She squinted her eyes to read the time. Sure enough, it was 2:59.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight," several students whispered. Kagome counted along with them. "Seven . . . six . . . five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . ." The dismissal bell rang. The whole class screamed cheerfully and threw their papers up in the air. Desperate students immediately raced out of the room while a few sulked because of summer school.

Kagome swung her black backpack over her right shoulder and weaved through the excited, cheering crowds of students. Just as planned, Kagome found her three best friends dancing by the flagpole.

"We're free!" Ayame screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Freedom!" Rin shrieked, adding to the excitement.

"L.A., here we come!" Kagome shouted. She pumped a fist in the air.

"Yeah!" the three girls cried in unision.

"Hyper schoolgirls," Sango muttered under her breath. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Sango," Rin persuaded, her arms looped around Ayame and Kagome's shoulders. "Scream joyfully with us!"

"No thanks." Sango raised an eyebrow at her friends.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because we should be heading to your house to make reservations, not celebrating our freedom by the school flagpole!" Sango shouted, pointing a finger at the metal pole.

"Right . . . Oh, wait! You are right!" Kagome ducked out of Rin's freedom hug. "Let's go, girls!" The four teens began walking in the direction of the Higurashi shrine, discussing their summers. Unfortunately, Ayame was getting girlier with every second.

"O.M.G," Ayame exclaimed. "We're gonna totally get massages, then get our hair done, get our nails done-"

"Shut up already!" Kagome shouted over Ayame's endless babble.

"And finally," Ayame continued as if she didn't hear Kagome's demand. "We're gonna find our true loves!"

Rin, Sango, and Kagome sighed. This was where the hopeless romantic side of Ayame came into the conversation.

"Ayame, don't get carried away," Sango warned. She put her palm out in front of the girly girl.

"I'd love to have a guy fall in love with me," Rin sighed, getting starry-eyed.

"See? Even Rin wants-" Ayame was interrupted by Rin.

"He would ride ponies with me!"

**'**

" . . . Don't you like the manly macho kind of guy, Rin?" questioned Kagome.

Rin shrugged. "Yeah, but he'd have soft side, too."

"What about you, Sango?" asked Ayame. "What kind of guy are you interested in?"

"You know, Ayame, there's more important things in life than boys," Sango replied, rolling her eyes. Ayame and Rin gasped.

"Did she just-"

"Oh, no, she didn't-"

Kagome put an arm around Sango's shoulders. "Of course, Sango cares about her education. She's a good girl."

"I suppose," Ayame sighed. "What about you, Kagome? What kind of boy?"

"Somebody hot and protective," Kagome simply replied as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, guys," Rin giggled. "Wouldn't it be funny if Sango fell in love with a pervert?" The other two girls burst out laughing. Sango, on the other hand . . .

"RIIIIIINNN!!"

"Run, Rin, run!" Kagome and Ayame shouted.

"I don't need to," Rin said. She pointed straight ahead, and the girls were only a few feet away from the front door.

Kagome opened the door and kicked off her shoes. "Mom, I'm home!"

"Girls, can you come into the living room, please?" Mrs. Higurashi called from the couch.

The girls exchanged confused looks, but shrugged it off. They went into the spacious living room, and were surprised to find all of their parents waiting.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome.

"Take a seat, girls," her mother sweetly said, motioning to the long silver couch. The four friends cautiously edged around the glass coffee table, and squeezed together on the cushions. Kagome's mom looked at all the adults in the room and whispered, "Who wants to start?"

"Sango," Mr. Taijiya said in a business-like tone. "Your mother and I hate to ruin your plans, but you can't go to Los Angeles."

Sango's mouth hung open. "B-but why?" she stammered. "I have enough money to get the ticket, a hotel room with my friends, and still have plenty for food! Why can't I go?"

Mrs. Taijiya sighed. "Well, sweetheart, you know that Kohaku is going to summer camp. And . . . we don't want him to be alone."

"But Souta will be there, too," Kagome piped up.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi sternly said. "You're going to summer camp as well."

"What?" Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

"And Ayame," Ayame's mother, Mrs. Iris, said. "You've never gone camping before. This could be a great experience for you."

"But," Ayame complained, but she couldn't think of an excuse.

"Don't worry, Ayame," Mr. Iris reassured. "Sango and Kagome will be there, too."

Ayame sighed in defeat. At least she wasn't alone. Still angry at the sudden change in plans, she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

Rin gulped silently. She was the last one. "And me?" she squeaked.

Mr. Hoshiko, Rin's dad, smiled and said, "Your mom and I have decided that we'll visit Los Angeles for the summer."

"So, you have a choice," Rin's mom concluded. "Do you want to go to Shikon Camp with your friends, or to L.A. with us?"

Rin was shocked. Her other friends were forced to go to summer camp, but she could choose whether to go or not? It was strange. Oh, well. Right now, Rin had to make an important decision. Should she be loyal and stay by her friends' side; Or go to Los Angeles for the first time in her life with her parents?

"I'll stay with the girls," Rin replied. Beside her, the other three friends smiled and sighed with relief.

"Okay, then, it's settled!" Kagome's mom exclaimed. She stood up and thanked the parents as she led them out. Seconds later, she came back. "Oh, and the bus will pick you up next week, and you'll stay at Shikon Camp for three months."

The girls slowly nodded.

"Well, I'm off to work. Bye, girls!" Mrs. Higurashi darted out of the house, wearing a nurse's uniform and swinging a cloth handbag over her shoulder.

As soon as they heard the door click shut, the teenaged friends sighed heavily.

"Our summer is ruined!" they all whined in unision.


	2. Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to the people who reviewed:**

**Diamond369**

**bear lover**

**pyscho-pyro-shrink**

**TheDarkDancer**

**I didn't think people would be interested in reading a summer camp fanfic, but I'm sure glad that you guys reviewed! :)**

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! **

**Phone Calls**

"No, Ayame! I'm seriously pissed off about going to summer camp! I mean, what was my mom thinking?" Kagome shouted into the white cordless phone. It was Wednesday, two days before the girls had to leave. "Souta's eleven years old for God's sake! He can take care of himself!" Kagome wedged the phone between her ear and shoulder as she folded up a pair of jeans.

"So, you'd rather leave me and Sango alone while you run off in L.A. with Rin?" Ayame questioned.

"Um, w-well . . ." stammered Kagome. Oh, Ayame was so good at getting her quiet!

"That's what I thought."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "But, of all places, why _summer camp_?"

"I don't know." Kagome could hear Ayame plop down on her squeaky bed. "But, who knows? We could probably find some hot guys there!"

"Ayame," sighed Kagome.

"Like we could be going on a hike and you could trip. And then a cute guy would catch you." Ayame described a typical, romantic movie scene as her turquoise eyes sparkled. "It would be so romantic! Love at first sight!"

"And maybe you can meet a childhood friend that you haven't seen in years," Kagome said in a sarcastic tone as she packed ten pairs of jeans into a navy blue suitcase that could fit a child inside.

"Oh! Yay, me!" Ayame squealed as she clapped London Tipton style.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hey, how many shirts are you bringing?" She stepped into her walk-in closet to browse through the possible outfits she could put together.

"Um . . ." Ayame looked at the organized piles of neatly folded clothes and counted the shirts. "I have three spaghetti-straps, five tank tops, ten short-sleeved shirts, and three long-sleeves. Oh, and make sure they're all different colors."

"Roger," Kagome said, carefully selecting some blouses to rip off of their plastic hangers.

"Roger? Ooh, is there a guy at your house? Is he cute? Is he related to you? Does he-"

"Ayame, shut up! That's another way to say yes. Chill!"

"Sorry. Got a little carried away there."

"Yeah, just a little." Kagome chose a blood red long-sleeved blouse and added it to her armful of clothes. There was a light beep from the phone. Kagome removed the device from her ear and looked at the caller ID. Sango. "Hey, Ayame, Sango's on the other line. I'm gonna three-way, okay?"

"Alrighty then!"

Kagome pushed a button and made it a three-way phone conversation. "Hey, Sango!" she greeted.

"Hello!" Sango greeted back.

"Rin's here, too, and she says hola!" Rin piped up from out of nowhere.

"Rin?" Kagome and Ayame questioned in unision.

"Yeah, my parents left for L.A. this morning," explained Rin. "So, I'm staying at Sango's until we leave."

"Ah."

On the other line, Sango sighed heavily. "You guys know that I'm still pissed off about what you guys said about me falling for a pervert?" Kagome, Ayame, and Rin all cracked up, making the demonslayer infuriated. "I'm serious! That was mean! Thanks to Rin, I've been having nightmares about a perv groping me and _I liked it_!" You can tell Sango was angry and red-faced right now.

"Was the guy hot?" Ayame suspiciously asked.

"Yes, he was- Wait a sec! Ayame!"

"Good one, good one!" Kagome commented as she laughed softly. Meanwhile, Rin and Ayame were roaring with laughter.

"So, who's ready for camp?" Rin suddenly asked.

"I'm packing right now," Kagome replied, realizing she was still holding an armful of clothing. "But I'm still bummed out about the sudden change in plans."

"Ditto," Sango agreed.

"I finished packing," Ayame proudly declared. "And the only reason I'm happy about going is because of all the cute boys with a tan!"

Rin sighed. "Of course." Then, she answered her own question. "I'm packed, and I can't wait! I've never gone to a summer camp, and we can make new friends."

Kagome smiled. "Same old Rin. Always so optomistic."

"And meet boys!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Same old Ayame. Always so boy-crazy."

"You got that right," Sango bluntly agreed.

There was a short beep on Kagome's line. The young priestess looked at the caller ID. Unknown. She shrugged and said into the mouthpiece, " Hey, guys, hold on for a sec. Someone's on the other line."

"Okay."

Kagome pushed the "talk" button to converse with this unknown person. "Hello?"

"Hey," a deep male voice replied.

Kagome scrunched up her face in confusion. "Um, hi. Who is this?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome gasped, but then the line went dead. She stared at the phone in her hand with her mouth agape. Who in the world was that? A prank caller? A stalker? A . . . rapist?


	3. Friday Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Ello! I am sooooooooooo tired right now! My legs are sore from climbing the stairs, my shoulders hurt from the backpack, and my heart was pounding so hard the whole time from anxiety and exercise. The only thing that could cause all this to me is . . . my first day of high school. And, to cool off, I uploaded this chapter. Hope you all like it.**

**Thanks to:**

**pyscho-pyro-shrink - The last part was the first thing that came to my head, and I had to write it down. It was funny to have someone think that over a phone call.**

**Diamond369 - You ain't the only who'd faint, trust me. I got a voice mail from some prank caller who just decided to breathe heavily into the phone. Rude . . .**

**Kaemorbish392 - I'm glad you like it! :D**

**Iabella48 - Thank you soooo much for doing that! You put a smile on my face. :)**

**XxTeepxX - Thanks for the comment, and the last part was my favorite, too.**

**inuyashafan93 - Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**TheDarkDancer - You're right, the ending of chapter 2 was mysterious . . . I still haven't decided who the prank caller was . . . Eh, I'll figure it out later. My feet hurt.**

**Okey dokey, that part was done. Now on to the reading. CHARGE!!**

**Friday Morning**

_"Where am I?" Kagome asked aloud, her voice eching throughout the pitch-black area she was in. A spotlight shone brightly from an unknown place above her head._

_"Kagome!" a voice screamed in the distance._

_Kagome whirled around in the direction of the frightened voice, and frantically sprinted towards the source of the voice. She ran as fast as she could, feeling like her lungs were going to burst, but she couldn't make her body move fast enough._

_Behind her, a pair of bloodshot scarlet eyes were silently stalking her, getting bigger and bigger as it got close to the running girl._

_"Kagome!" the mysterious voice called again._

_Kagome wasn't too sure about who she was trying to save, but she knew that this person was more precious to her than anything. Although the glaring eyes behind the miko looked quite deadly, the only thing that mattered to Kagome was, not her life, but the person in trouble that she cared for deeply._

_"Kagome, wake up! We're gonna be late!"_

_"Huh?" Kagome said. Everything around her disappeared and there was a pale gray fog blurring her vision._

Kagome's chocolate eyes slowly opened to see Rin's smiling face only inches from hers.

"WAAAHHH!" Kagome screamed, falling off her bed. The bed sheets entangled her in a mess.

"It's about time you woke up!" a new voice exclaimed. Sitting in the rolling desk chair was Ayame wearing a white skirt and a black tank top overlapped with a white jacket.

Kagome sleepily sat up and untangled herself from the thin, white sheets. She looked at the neon green numbers on her alarm clock and scowled. Six-thirty was **way** too early. "Guys, it's six in the freakin' morning!" Kagome groaned as she slipped back under the covers.

"Rise and shine, girlfriend!" Sango chanted, pulling the pink bedspread off of her friend.

Kagome moaned and covered her face with a pillow. "Mmph mmay moo mmelay." Her voice was muffled through the fluffy pillow.

"What?" Sango asked, her hand gripping on the corner of the blanket.

"Mmph mmay moo mmelay!"

"You want to moo on the freeway?" Rin guessed. "Well, that won't happen unless you get up!"

"MMPH MMAY MOO MMELAY!"

Ayame sighed. "Make more sense and speak clearly, you sleepy head!" She snatched the pillow off of Kagome's messy bedhead.

"I said it's way too early!" Kagome shouted. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with frustration.

"Oh," Rin said, realizing the meaning of the muffled words.

"Hurry up, Kagome! The bus will be in the park in forty-five minutes!" Sango hurriedly said, patting her friend's leg to urge her to hurry.

"Crap!" Kagome flew out of bed and ran to her closet to grab an outfit. Then, she took a rushed shower as her friends grabbed her two rolling suitcases and took them downstairs.

In ten minutes, Kagome was running out of the shower, wearing a new pair of dark blue jeans and a red, short-sleeved blouse that complimented her curves. Right now, she was frantically searching for her hairbrush. "Hairbrush, hairbrush, hairbrush, hairbru- Aha!" She snatched the brush up and pulled it expertly through the various tangles in her blow-dried, wavy hair. It felt like a rushed morning routine when Kagome had to prepare for school. Thankfully, school was over, and she had a summer to enjoy. That is, if Shikon Camp wasn't torture compared to spending three months in a luxurious hotel in an American city jam-packed with magic, thrills, excitement, and adventure . . .

"Let's go, Kags," Sango called from the doorway. Like Kagome, Sango sported hip-hugging blue jeans and a short-sleeved shirt, except the blouse was black. "It's seven already!"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Kagome threw her hairbrush into her carry-on black backpack and slipped her Ipod and cell phone into her pocket. "Ready!" said Kagome as she shrugged the backpack on.

"Okay, then, let's get out of this dump!" Sango turned and ran down the stairs, two steps at a time with Kagome behind her.

"Hey, that's my house you're talking about!" Kagome shouted.

"No offense."

Downstairs, Rin and Ayame were seated on the couch with their legs crossed in a lady-like way. Next to them, Souta and Kohaku were playing a thumb war with each other to pass the time.

"It's about time," Ayame sighed as she stood up. "Are we gonna eat before we go?"

"We're travelling on this awesome bus. It serves food because the camp's pretty far from here," Rin replied. Apparently, she read the brochures before leaving. "It's one of those tour buses. And I also read that the camp is pretty luxurious."

"Hopefully, it's as good as it sounds in the brochure," Sango said with obvious hope in her tone.

Kagome hugged her mom and Gramps goodbye and quickly ran back to join her future campmates. All six of them grabbed their luggage and raced out of the house. Each of them had two suitcases packed with clothes and other necessities along with a backpack. But, of course, Ayame brought four suitcases and a purse. Usually, the walk to the bus stop at the park was a good fifteen minutes, enough to make them late. Even though the six friends were slowed down by their heavy baggage, they made it to their destination with five minutes to spare by running.

There were a handful of other kids of assorted ages, but they were all unknown to the girls. Kohaku and Souta had run off to talk to their friends from school who were also going to Shikon Camp.

"So, girls?" Ayame said, looking around for any eavesdroppers. "See any hotties here?"

"Ayame!" her friends screamed.

"What? I'm just asking," Ayame plainly said, like it was no big deal.

"No," Sango said.

"I can't ask any questions?"

"No, I meant 'No, I don't see any hotties'," clarified Sango.

"True. So true," Rin agreed with a nod. "They're either nerdy looking gangly dudes or kids way too young."

"We're dead," Kagome concluded. "With nothing interesting to stare at, we might as well shoot ourselves."

"Yup," the other girls sighed.

"Oh, look, it's the bus!" a girl from the waiting crowd of kids announced. Sure enough, a large silver bus turned the corner with the words Shikon Camp imprinted on its sides. It screeched to a stop in front of the line of kids, and the bus driver stepped out.


	4. The Bus Ride Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: My gosh, my arms are still sore! Will somebody tell me when I'll get used to climbing up stairs, please? Oh, well, I'll just take a nap after putting this chapter up. Thank you to:**

**pyscho-pyro-shrink - I hope you're right about the first week of high school. I don't have a problem with the classes, just the exercise, and the fact that I have PE first period. There's hardly any point to dress up and look good if you'll come out sweaty afterwards! Oh yeah, and thanks for the comment. The girls all have different personalities that make the story more funnier, like Ayame boy-crazy and Sango calm and relaxed.**

**Diamond369 - Many girls out there would agree with Kagome! If there's no hot guys to stare at, what's the point of going somewhere? That's one of the reasons I go to school, a cute guy sits right next to me in Spanish! Lol :D**

**inuyashafan93 - Yup, high school makes you want to burn all of the stairs down so you can use the elevators for free . . . Lol! The update is finally here!**

**XxkmariexX - That's good news that you love it along with the gahh! Thanks for the review!**

**TheDarkDancer - If you say 'it's way too early' through a pillow, it kinda does sound like 'I want to moo on the freeway'. If you don't believe, try it out.**

**crazyfroggster8 - Let me tell you this: The bus driver isn't exactly the person you thought it'd be. But don't worry, the sexy males the girls were hoping for will appear soon.**

**Kikyoneedstodie - I like this story a lot, so there's no way I'll be stopping it. By the way, I agree with the name. Kikyo already died once, and she should STAY dead. Stupid scary old lady who brought her back to life . . .**

**All done with the replies to your reviews. Now you can finally read it. It's a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself. Well, it's long to me. Anyway, go ahead and read!**

**The Bus Ride Part 1**

"Okay, everyone! Eyes on me!" the bus driver yelled, waving his arms to get the excited kids' attention. A brass name tag pinned to his pale blue collared shirt read Hachi. He was a rather plump man, but he had a friendly face. "I want you to form a single line in front of me and hand me your luggage. Remember, you're only allowed to take a maximum of two small carry-ons that can be shoved under the seats. If there's no room under the seat, you can put your bag in the overhead compartments. Any questions?" It sounded like it was a speech he had to memorize. No hands shot up, so Hachi began collecting suitcases.

The girls were about ten kids away from Hachi.

"Hey, guys," Ayame whispered to the girls. "Hachi is a shapeshifting raccoon demon."

"Really?" Kagome asked, glancing at the bus driver.

Ayame nodded. "Yup. I can tell from his scent." Ayame herself was a wolf youkai, and was gifted with the talent of having a good sense of smell.

"Wow," was all Rin could say.

Kagome was the first girl in line now. She handed her two navy blue suitcases to Hachi, and he easily tossed them into the compartment with care.

"Name, please?" Hachi said in a business-like tone as he picked up a sturdy clipboard from the ground.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome politely replied. He scribbled it down on a sheet of lined paper with several other names on it.

"Thank you. You may go in the bus." Hachi nodded to the entrance of the bus.

Kagome nodded and headed to the doorway. She felt like she was being watched, but she shrugged it off. The young miko ascended the black metal steps that spiraled slightly, using the smooth rail for support.

The inside of the bus looked similar to the inside of an airplane, except its walls weren't as rounded. The flat walls were made of smooth plastic material and a long row of little windows lined the walls. There was a single aisle that Kagome was currently walking down, and there were four seats in a row, two on each side of the aisle. The comfortable, cushioned seats were made of speckled blue yarn along with smooth metal armrests. Hanging above the first row of seats was a small one-foot square TV; And every three rows back was another small TV hanging overhead. In the back was a cramped little bathroom with a toilet and hand sanitizers, but no sinks. Several kids were already seated quietly, watching the new passengers board.

"Where do we sit, Sango?" Kagome asked the brunette behind her. She and Sango had agreed to be buddies that stayed together no matter what.

"Um, in the back row if there are four seats available," Sango replied. She craned her neck to see, but was unsuccessful.

Kagome edged her way down the aisle to the back row, but to the girls' disappointment, the whole row was occupied. On the bright side, the occupants were all cute boys that looked around sixteen or seventeen. Well, except for one. The one "oddball" looked around eighteen, a senior that just graduated from high school.

The boy to the girls' left by the window had his short black hair pulled back into a small ponytail and attractive violet eyes. The guy next to him had silver hair that reached his hips, two white dog ears perched on top of his head, and gorgeous amber eyes. Across the aisle, there was a tanned boy with black hair tied in a high ponytail and icy blue eyes. Last, but not least, the "oddball" had silver hair that reached his knees and stern golden eyes. In general, they were all hot.

"Um, let's sit here," Sango casually said, pointing to the row to their left in front of the guy with violet eyes and the dog-eared boy.

"Okay. You want the window seat?" Kagome asked, trying to act like the boys weren't watching.

"Sure." Sango slipped past Kagome and plopped into the seat by the window.

Before Kagome could sit down, the boy with the purple eyes said, "Hello, ladies!"

"Hey," the girls greeted back in unision. Kagome slid into the seat by the aisle and shoved her backpack under the seat in front of her.

"I'm Miroku Houshi," the boy said, holding out his hand.

Sango shook his hand and greeted herself, "Sango Taijiya."

Next, Kagome shook his hand. "And I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh, and this is my friend, Inuyasha Takahashi," Miroku introduced the guy with the stunning amber eyes. He elbowed the silent Inuyasha.

"Hey," he simply said, not bothering to look up from his hands.

"Kagome!" a high-pitched girl's voice called out from the front. "Where are we sitting?"

"Oh, hey, Ayame!" Kagome pointed to the seats across the aisle from her and Sango. "Right here."

"Ayame?" the boy with the high ponytail asked. He stood up and squinted his eyes to see the girl with the auburn pigtails better.

"Kouga?" Ayame walked down the aisle, clutcing her purse tightly. As soon as she was an arm's length away, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and he hugged her shoulders. "Long time, no see!" She smiled. Everyone in the bus just wordlessly stared at them.

"Um, Ayame?" Kagome broke the silence. "Who's this?"

Ayame broke the hug. "This is Kouga, one of my childhood friends."

Kagome's jaw dropped open in disbelief. This was what she predicted about what would happen to Ayame during their phone conversation on Wednesday.

"So, you're going to Shikon Camp?" Kouga asked, sitting in his seat.

"Yeah. My parents forced me to go," Ayame replied, rolling her eyes. She stepped aside to let Rin sit in the window seat.

The rest of the wolf demons' conversation seemed to be a hum now for everyone hearing. Poor Rin had no one to talk to, so she turned to the older guy behind her.

"Hi, I'm Rin Hoshiko," she greeted herself.

"Sesshoumaru," he coldly said.

"You and the guy with the dog ears look alike. Are you related?"

"Unfortunately."

Rin sat in her seat quietly now. _He's not much of a chatterbox, but he's really cute,_ she thought.

"Ayame," Rin said with a tap on her friend's shoulder. Ayame stopped talking to Kouga and looked at Rin. "Can we switch seats? You're probably gonna talk to Kouga the whole time, and I'd like to talk to Kagome."

"Oh, sure," Ayame said, unbuckling her seatbelt. And the girls switched seats. Rin immediately put on her headphones and turned on her Ipod to pass the time.

Five minutes later, Hachi was standing at the front of the bus with a microphone. Kagome saw Rin bobbing her head wildly to 'Wake Me Up' by Evanescence.

"Rin," she hissed. Rin put up her pinky and index finger and continued bobbing her head. "Rin!" Kagome slapped Rin's bare arm.

"What?" Rin whispered, pausing the music. Kagome nodded to Hachi. "Oh, thanks." She focused her attention on Hachi's speech.

"Good morning, everyone," Hachi greeted the kids that filled up half the bus. He received several mumbles back, so he continued, "This trip will take about six hours, and we'll be making two rest stops to stretch, get gas, and lunch. We'll probably arrive at Shikon Camp at around two o'clock. Our next stop will be just outside Tokyo city limits to pick up the rest of the kids. Breakfast will be served at eight o'clock, right after the last group settles in. Thank you for signing up to attend Shikon Camp."

"Breakfast at eight?!" Kagome whispered to Sango.

Sango placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Calm down, Kagome. Right behind the bus driver, there's this lady who gives you stuff to eat at random moments." Sango glanced over at Rin, who was currently bobbing her head wildly to a slow, quiet song. She anime sweatdropped. The bus began to roar as it started to move along down the road.

"Yeah, that's Rin for you," Kagome said, an anime sweatdrop on her head as well. She leaned back against her seat and sighed. "Why do I feel like this is an airplane?"

Sango sighed and leaned back, too. "Maybe because at this very moment, we could be flying to L.A.," said Sango.

"Is something troubling you, ladies?" Miroku asked, appearing between the seats.

"Oh, um, well, Kagome and I originally planned to go to Los Angeles," Sango started.

"But our little brothers are going to camp and we had to take care of them," Kagome finished.

"That sucks," Miroku said sympathetically. "Hey, you guys know that Hachi is one of my dad's friends?"

"Really?" Kagome asked, interested.

"Yup. And the lady who gives out the food is Kaede. She used to be Inuyasha's babysitter."

"Wow," said Sango. "So, where are you two from?"

"Kyoto."

"Oh. Kagome, what are you doing?"

Kagome was staring at the button on the armrest and seemed to be deciding whether to push it or not. Her wobbly fingers were twitching a little due to the suspense. "What does this button do?" she asked, but she pushed it anyway.

"No! Don't-"

But it was too late. Kagome had her eyes tight shut, fearing that her seat will fall down through the bus. All she heard was Sango's giggles, Rin's snickers, and Miroku's light chuckles. Curious about what was so funny, Kagome opened her brown eyes to meet a gold pair. Chocolate stared into molten gold. She finally found out that the back of her seat went backwards swiftly, landing on Inuyasha's lap.

"Do ya mind?" Inuyasha calmly asked. His smooth tone was like velvet, making Kagome's heart melt right inside her chest.

"Um . . . Heh, heh, sorry about that," Kagome stammered, laughing nervously. She tried to find a solution to her seat situation. The problem was . . . "How do I go back up?" Kagome asked more to herself than anyone else.

"Here." Inuyasha slipped his clawed hands under the back of the seat. "Push that button again."

Kagome obeyed, and with Inuyasha's help, her seat shifted to its normal position. She turned in her seat and apologized again. "Again, sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"Calm down. It's no big deal. Now, do us all a favor and don't ever push that button again, okay?" Inuyasha smirked at the last sentence.

"Yeah, I'll remember! I was just curious about the button. You know what they say, curiousity killed the cat! Except I'm not a cat, I'm a human. But you know what I mean!" Kagome nearly tripped over all of her words. Feeling stupid, the embarrassed miko turned back around and put her headphones in her ears as she turned on her forest green Ipod. Maybe some loud rock music will clear her cluttered mind and calm her jittery self down.

**Sooooooooo? How'd you like it? Was it good? Was it bad?**

**Hey, can you guys help me out here? I need more ideas for upcoming chapters. I already have the whole bus ride planned out, but nothing else. Could you give me some ideas in a message or in your review? That would really help me out. Thanks! :)**


	5. The Bus Ride Part 2

**Author's Note: I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating in, what, 25 FREAKIN' DAYS?! Wow, I didn't know that time could pass by so fast. Well, thank you so much for your patience! Here's the next chapter, and please review!**

**The Bus Ride Part 2**

Minutes later, the bus slowed to a stop to pick up the last half of the happy campers. As Hachi tossed more suitcases into the bottom compartment, Kagome felt her stomach growl. She sighed and turned off the music device.

"Sango, what time is it?" Kagome asked, shoving her Ipod into her backpack.

The demonslayer put down the glossy magazine that she was flipping through and glanced down at her silver wristwatch. "Seven-fifty-one. What, you're hungry?"

"Yes!"

Sango sighed. She tossed a fashion magazine over to Kagome's lap. "Read until breakfast," she suggested.

"Reading makes me more hungry," Kagome whined, putting the colorful paperback back on the brunette's lap.

"Baby." Sango rolled her eyes as she read a news story about a popular band.

"I am not!"

"Then talk to someone."

"Who? Rin's listening to her Ipod and Ayame's still talking."

"I know who'd like to talk to you." Sango smiled as she looked at her friend.

"Who?"

Without moving her head, Sango shifted her gaze to Inuyasha, then back at Kagome.

"Oooooh no!" Kagome whispered, shaking her head.

"Oh, yes." Sango looked back at the magazine. "Hey, Inuyasha. Kagome wants to talk to you." She flipped a page casually, ignoring Kagome's death glare dedicated especially for Sango.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked, looking up from his empty hands.

Kagome looked back at him through the gap between the girls' seats. He had one bare foot pressed against the back of her seat and his arms were crossed over his chest. "Oh! Um, have you gone to summer camp before?" she nervously asked.

He shrugged. "Once or twice before. You?"

Kagome shook her head. "Never."

"Never?"

"Never have gone."

"Inuyasha!" a girl's voice squealed from the front. She had long black hair in a neat low ponytail and was wearing a white collared shirt with a blood red skirt that ended above her knees.

"Crap," Inuyasha muttered, sinking lower in his seat in an attempt to conceal himself.

Mission not accomplished.

"Inuyasha!" the girl cheerfully shrieked again. She shoved her way down the aisle until she reached the back row. "You're going to Shikon Camp, too? This will be so much fun!"

"Um . . . Yeah . . . Sure . . ." he mumbled, sinking lower in his seat, wishing he could disappear.

"Oh, hi, Miroku!" the girl greeted as her brown eyes landed on the monk by the window.

"Hey, Kikyou," Miroku bluntly replied with no emotion.

"Kikyou?" Kagome asked, surprised. She looked up and sure enough, a nearly identical reflection of her stared back.

"Kagome?" Kikyou returned, staring down at the girl that spoke her name.

"Oh my god!" the girls squealed in unison. Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and stood to embrace the girl.

"You're going to camp, too?" Kikyou asked when they released each other.

"Yeah, Mama forced me to go because Souta's going." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, my mom made me go because she said I need to _learn to survive_." Kikyou quoted the last phrase with her fingers.

Kagome scoffed. "Learn to survive? What the hell does that mean? We won't live in tents for the whole summer."

"I know. She doesn't read the brochures; She just signed me up for it."

Before Kagome could respond, Hachi interrupted with his little microphone. "Excuse me, Miss Higurashi and . . . Miss Higurashi . . . ? Please sit down. We're about to leave."

"See you later!" Kikyou said as she turned and stalked back up to the middle row by her friends.

Kagome sat back down with a smile on her face. As she buckled her seatbelt again, the bus roared to life.

Sango looked up from her magazine, pretending she hadn't seen or heard what happened. "Kikyou's going?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Kagome replied. "Isn't that cool? At least we know another person that's going."

"Dude, I haven't seen her in like a year."

"Pardon me, Kagome," Miroku interrupted, popping his head between the girls' seats. "But how do you know Kikyou?"

"Oh, she's my cousin," the raven-haired girl answered. She realized the silent hanyou behind her. "Hey, Inuyasha? How do you know Kikyou?"

"Ex-girlfriend," he mumbled.

Kagome's eyes widened. Was he the guy that made Kikyou go into tearful depression two years ago? The one whom Kikyou described as a cruel, cold-hearted jerk?

But he seemed so nice . . . Then Kagome remebered what Kikyou had told her about men, this hanyou in particular.

_- - Flashback - -_

_"Kikyou?" a thirteen-year-old Kagome murmured. She and her older cousin were laying on their backs on soft blankets, star-gazing on a warm Friday night._

_"Hm?" the fourteen-year-old girl hummed in reply._

_"I think I'm going to ask Hojo out now. Do you have any . . . advice?"_

_Kikyou sighed and sat up._

_Kagome followed suit and sat patiently on her heels._

_"Kagome," Kikyou started, never removing her gaze from the twinkling stars. She hugged her knees to her chest, tears brimming the chocolate eyes. "Do you remember when I cried for over a week after Inuyasha broke up with me?"_

_Kagome nodded slowly, her mouth a serious straight line. "Yes."_

_Kikyou shifted slighlty so that she was sitting like a pretzel. "I've watched him. I've watched how he gets a girl, like he got me to date him. Now, hear me out, this might go for many greedy men. He will play nice and sweet with you; Seduce you; Make himself look attractive and irrestistable to you. At some point, you'll ask him out, and he'll accept."_

_Kagome nodded again, waiting for her to continue. Her cousin had her deep brown eyes closed in a thoughtful manner, as if contemplating what to say next._

_Kikyou turned to her younger cousin. "Are you bored with my lecture?"_

_The miko violently shook her head. "No, not at all!"_

_"So, do you want to hear my story?"_

_"Yes."_

_Kikyou took a deep breath and stared up at the starry sky. "Well, it all started when we were paired up for a lab in biology. We had to light a bunsen burner, and as you know, I am terrified by fire. So, I chickened out and begged him to do it for me. Instead, he taught me how to do it properly and not get scared. Since then, we became good friends._

_"One day, we were sitting on a bench at the park. Somehow, we began talking about our past relationships. I told him that I dated, but I've never been kissed. He silently looked at me and I looked back. Then he leaned in and kissed me. My first kiss was from Inuyasha._

_"Afterwards, we started going out. We hugged, we kissed, we went on dates, everything couples do. A few months later, he just walked up to me and said that we should see other people. I was heartbroken, and I cried for a week._

_"And I watched him. I wanted to know who he dumped me for. I, dare I say it, spied on him and I saw him hanging around with the school slut, Yura, the girl I hated the most out of the entire school._

_"I was so pissed off at him that I dated the guy that he hated the most at school, Naraku. Apparently, Inuyasha was infuriated and he went up to me at lunch and called me a whore in front of the whole school. I lost my temper and slapped him. I couldn't believe what I just did and ran away from him._

_"I was laying on my bed, thinking. And I finally decided to make up with him. I went to his house and apologized for slapping him. He apologized back and we made up. Since then, I just wanted to be friends with him. I always talk to him at lunch and after school." Kikyou cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Bottom line - don't let your guard down around a guy. You never know what he'll do when you're all starry-eyed with him."_

_- - End Flashback - -_

Since Kikyou's lecture, Kagome had never dated a guy. She did not want to go through such a painful heartbreak like her favorite cousin. She talked to boys, but she was never alone without one of her faithful gal friends.

A light tap on her shoulder broke Kagome's train of thoughts. She turned to see Rin. "Oh, hey, Rin. What's up?" she said.

"Is it time for breakfast yet?" Rin asked, rubbing a hand over her tummy.

Kagome smiled. "Sango?" she said, turning to her friend.

Sango rolled her eyes, but looked at her watch. "Eight-oh-one."

"What the hell?" Kagome and Rin hissed in unison.

"That damn raccoon!" Rin whispered.

"He's gonna be freakin' roadkill when I'm through with him," Kagome muttered.

Again, Sango rolled her brown eyes. "FYI, girls, they are serving breakfast. But we're in the back." Sure enough, Kaede was pushing a small metal cart piled with pale yellow cartons and cans of Minute-Maid orange juice at the front of the bus.

"Oh, come on," Kagome pouted.

"This is bull," Rin mumbled, crossing her arms. Before Kikyou came to the back, Rin had put her Ipod away and stared at the seat in front of her.

"Whiners," Sango mumbled under her breath.

"OMG, Sango," Kagome slowly said, straightening up and staring straight ahead.

"What?" Sango looked up from her magazine.

"They have those pop-out trays like on the airplane!" The gray, plastic trays were in the locked position on the back of the seats in front of the girls.

"No DUH!" Sango shook her head. "It's one of those tour buses, you idiot!"

"Well, sorry! I just realized it."

There was a squeaky noise next to the girls, and it was Kaede. The elder lady had straight gray hair pulled back into a low ponytail and she wore a black eyepatch over her wounded right eye. She was wearing a long white dress made of filmy material with an apron draped over her shoulders and loosely tied at the waist.

"Are ye girls hungry for pancakes and orange juice?" Kaede asked, a warm smile spreading over her wrinkled, aged face.

"Yes, please," both Sango and Kagome replied, nodding and smiling.

"Kaede handed each girl a can of juice and a warm carton containing three golden brown pancakes.

"Thank you." They turned the knob to release the trays and placed their breakfasts neatly on them.

After drowning their pancakes in maple syrup, Rin and Kagome eagerly wolfed down their breakfasts before Sango could finish even when one pancake. The two black-haired girls washed down the sweet cakes with the can of orange juice.

Ayame and Sango just watched in horror as their friends devoured their food in less than ten minutes. This was going to be one long summer . . .


	6. Groups

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever. School is cutting into so much of my time, so yeah. Hopefully, this chapter will be good enough. It was really hard to find inspiration so that's why it is short. Please review!**

**Groups**

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time as the bus lazily rolled over the road. Her Ipod was getting a low battery, and she didn't bring anything else to entertain herself. Hachi wouldn't let her get up to talk to Kikyou; Ayame still wouldn't stop talking to Kouga; Rin was taking yet another nap; Sango was reading through something -- Kagome didn't know what; And there was ABSOLUTELY no way she'd talk to Inuyasha.

Now, she was very cautious around him. He was being all nice and sugary sweet to her, just like he did to Kikyou. Any moment now, he could steal her first kiss, then he'll break her heart by two-timing with some other slut!

"Hey, Kagome?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" she screamed from surprise.

Sango stared at her best friend with wide magenta eyes, her hand clenched over her chest. "Dude, I was just going to tell you something about the camp," she breathed.

Kagome let down her guard slowly, unclenching her prepared fists. All of the people in the bus were turned around in their seats, curiously staring at her. She smiled nervously and waved a little. Then, she looked away to hide her blushing face.

Sango watched her friend. "Um, I'm not going to ask," she muttered, shaking her hand to forget what just happened. "But look at this." She held up a colorful, glossy pamphlet for Shikon Camp.

The raven-haired girl pushed some locks of hair out of her face and squinted at the small words and designs. "What?"

Sango pointed to a paragraph under a heading labeled 'Cabins'. "It says that it's four to a cabin," she read.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "And . . . ?" she prompted. "There's four of us." She waved her hand towards the snoozing Rin and the talkative Ayame and themselves.

The brunette shook her head. "No, they're co-ed cabins," she whispered.

The chocolate eyes widened a little in surprise. "Wow," she mouthed.

"Hey, guys!"

Kagome and Sango swiveled their heads towards the female wolf demon.

"Oh my goodness," Sango gasped dramatically. "Is Ayame actually talking to us?"

Kagome fanned her face with her hands. "Oh my gosh, I think she is!"

Ayame rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. "Yes, you are the chosen ones," she joked. "But anyways, I heard you say the cabins are co-ed."

"The cabins are co-ed?" Rin, now suddenly awake, abruptly echoed.

"When did you wake up?" Kagome asked.

"Right when I heard co-ed."

Sango rolled her eyes as she folded up the pamphlet in her hand. "Rin, I swear, you're turning into an Ayame."

Rin gasped. "Oh, that's not good!"

Ayame frowned. "Um, hello? I'm still kind of sort of here." She waved her hand around. "And what's wrong with being me anyway?" she demanded.

"Hm . . . Let's see," Rin answered. She started counting the reasons off her fingers. "You're boy crazy, a girly girl, you wear makeup, you brush your teeth after EVERY meal like a nerd, you take tiny bites of food --"

"What does me eating food have to do with anything?!"

"Do you have any idea how tiny your bites are?" Rin measured the approximate size using her fingers. "A normal girl takes like twenty bites to eat one slice of pizza. You take like fifty tiny little ones."

"Forty-two," Kagome piped up. "I kept count from the last time we ate pizza."

Still frowning, Ayame opened her mouth, but closed it again, giving up on interrogating her ridiculous friends.

"That's what I thought," Kagome smugly said, smirking.

"I'm not saying anything because you guys are so retarded."

"Oh, really?" Sango questioned, looking up from the cover of the pamphlet. "Look who got straight C's for the whole year while every one of us got better grades than you."

Ayame huffed and looked out the window. "Are we here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Are we where?" Rin asked.

"Here."

"Where?"

"Here. As in 'here'!"

"What 'here'?!"

"You two are retarded!" Kagome yelled. Once again, the other passengers turned in their seats and stared at her. The raven-haired girl frowned. "Don't you people have better things to do?"

Suddenly, the bus screeched to a stop. The view was . . . Forest. Nothing but forest.

"Why?" Sango simply said.

Her friends laughed.

"That's all she says," Kagome said between small giggles. "Why?"

"I know," Rin added. "For real, she always does that."

"May I have your attention, please?" Hachi piped up in his annoying little megaphone. "We have just made it to the entrance of the camp. Please exit the bus in an orderly line and grab your suitcases from the bottom compartment. Then wait by the bus so that we could call out the cabins. Thank you for your cooperation, and welcome to Shikon Camp."

The fat bus driver plopped back down in his seat as he popped open a can of soda.

"Stupid fatty," Kagome muttered under her breath. Sango giggled as she stood up. All the passengers in the bus stood up and stretched their muscles out.

"So, Sango?" Rin said, arms over her head. "What's the camp like?"

Sango stretched her arms forward, almost hitting Kagome in the back. "Um, it said something about luxurious cabins for two boys and two girls --"

"Boo-yah!" Ayame cheered. Everyone in the bus ignored her and proceeded with extending their arms and legs.

"AND," Sango continued. "They serve three meals a day. You have to pay extra if you want to eat anything in between meals. There's a lot of recreational activities you could do in your spare time or your counselor might have ideas in mind."

"Oh no," Rin breathed. "We have evil _counselors_? What if they're like those counselors from the movies who actually turn into werewolves at night to hunt for innocent children while they are slumbering in their cozy little cabins, dreaming about candy and unicorns. And then the malevolent werewolves are proud of their accomplishments with an evil wolfish grin and their hearts are sprouted with more pure immorality --"

"RIN!!" Kagome shouted.

"CALM DOWN!!" Sango and Ayame finished.

"Girl, you've been watching too many movies," Kagome sighed, a hand to her forehead.

"Good description there, Rin," Miroku commented. He was standing up, and Inuyasha was still lounging in his cushioned seat.

"Oh, thanks, Miroku," Rin said with a smile.

"You should write a book or something," Inuyasha yawned out.

"That's what we always say," Sango said, motioning to her and the other two girls.

"I've always thought about it," Rin piped up. "But I can never get inspiration."

"Sesshoumaru here loves to read books," Kouga added, clapping the oldest male in the back. "Maybe he can help you out."

"I prefer not," the dog youkai said with his monotone.

Sango glanced at the silent Kagome. Usually, Kagome would love to participate in conversations and talk all she wanted, but here she was, being soundless.

"Let's go, Kagome!" Rin shouted. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. "We got to get our stuff, and not help Ayame with hers!"

"Hey!" Ayame whined. "That's not nice!"

Rin stuck out her tongue and blew out, making a farting noise. Ayame chased Rin off the bus.

Kagome and Sango snorted quietly. Their friends were always so goofy, even in public. They grabbed their carry-on items and climbed off the bus. They lugged their luggage out from the bottom compartment and stood by their arguing friends.

"Okay, as I call out your names, please come up to your counselors so they can show you your cabins," Hachi interrupted the chattering with his megaphone.

"I swear, I'm going to throw that damn megaphone into the ocean so a shark can eat it," Kagome hissed.

True that," Ayame agreed.

"With Counselor Shuran is Souta Higurashi, Kohaku Taijiya, Shippo Kitsune, Satoru Hanon, Souten Thunder, Satsuki Ando, Mayu Hanon, and Koume Kuroro," Hachi read off of a list.

"Souta and Kohaku better not flirt with all of the girls," Sango grumbled.

"For real," Kagome mumbled in agreement.

All of the preteens managed to shove their way to a very buff man with tanned skin and dark hair.

"Damn, he's . . ." Ayame's voice trailed off as she stared at the counselor.

"Buff," the other girls finished.

" . . . With Counselor Myouga is Rin Hoshiko, Sango Taijiya, Kagome Higurashi, Ayame Iris, Kouga Ookami, Inuyasha Takahashi, Miroku Houshi, and Sesshoumaru Takahashi."

"Oh, yay!" Rin cheered. "We're all in the same group!"

The girls squealed and bounced around with joy. They all bounded up to a small man, who looked an awful lot like a flea demon.

"Are you Myouga?" Sango asked.

"Indeed I am!" the short man replied.

The girls exchanged glances with each other. Their counselor's height only reached up to their knees. Was this a joke, or was this really their counselor?

"Oh, greetings, Master Inuyasha!" the little man exclaimed.

"Hey, Myouga," Inuyasha returned in a bored tone. "Of all the counselors here, why am I stuck with _you_ again?"

"Your parents have requested that I'd be your counselor this summer."

"_Every_ summer, I'm stuck with you!" the hanyou shouted.

"Try being stuck with _you_ every summer," Sesshoumaru shot back.

The half demon huffed and crossed his arms in defeat.

"Allow me to escort you to your cabins!" Myouga excitedly said, bouncing away at a rather quick pace. The four boys followed without a word.

The girls raised an eyebrow, but followed the _really_ short flea demon into Shikon Camp.


End file.
